It is widely understood that mold present in living or working spaces, with exposure rates as high as 50% (Gunnbjornsdottir et al., Thorax 2006, Mudarri and Fisk, Indoor Air 2007), presents a human health threat. The toxic nature of mold can lead to a number of health problems both chronic and acute. Various epidemiological studies have revealed that mold exposure is often associated with diseases and conditions such as asthma, respiratory infection, bronchitis, allergic rhinitis, and eczema (Mendell et al., Environ Health Perspect 2011).
As buildings become more energy efficient and better sealed, the potential for increased mold growth is actually exacerbated. As such, the incidence of mold exposure is increasing. Children and elderly people, as well as those with pre-existing respiratory problems are particularly vulnerable.
There are a number of reasons for routine testing of Indoor Air Quality (IAQ), and in particular to qualify and quantify mold species in indoor environments (mold “testing” vs. general mold “problem identification”). These reasons include the following:
1) Acceptable levels for individual mold species vary since mold species toxicity differs widely, as does spore size, weight, and other features which affect the risk to building occupants. High priority areas can be identified based on type of molds present to maximize remediation strategies for public buildings (i.e. schools, hospitals, offices) and for private residences. For mold species with severe toxic effects, immediate action from mold professionals is crucial for the safety of the building and its occupants.
2) The presence of specific group of mold species often indicates building water damage conditions even if it is not visible. Molds often hide behind walls and their presence and level of toxicity can only be indicated by the adequate IAQ tests.
3) IAQ problems can be identified by comparing known indoor mold species to known outside mold species; which can only be achieved by knowing which species are present. Thus, commonly used tests of total spore counts between the indoor molds and outdoor molds, when mold species are unknown, are largely irrelevant.
4) For a large remediation project exact mold tests can improve project control. By analyzing mold spores qualitatively as well as quantitatively before and after a mold remediation project, it can help ensure that the cleanup is complete.
5) For House and Health Insurance Purposes.
The approved ability to assess mold species rapidly and precisely can have an impact on mold remediation and overall health. Method of multiplex mold toxicity assessments described here will help to quickly pin point the sources of mold illness. Improved analysis can lead to a better understanding of mold related illness and prevention.